Am I a Monster?
by kikigirl101
Summary: Growing up Lilly notices that she's not getting as much attention from the guys as Miley. So she asks her best friend Oliver " Am I ugly?" Now, that's a hard question to answer; but how does he answer her without telling her her that he loves her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the movies /books written by Nicolas Sparks that are mentioned in this story. Enjoy!**

Oliver looked through the fridge. "Hm…what to eat? What to eat?" he mumbled to himself.

His parents were out shopping for linens and such things adults enjoy buying; and Oliver was in no mood to discuss the differences of beige and tan, since they clearly were the same color. One just had a French ring to it or something like that. Either way, he wasn't going with them and he decided to stay home.

He took out a can of soda and some left over pizza from the night before when he heard the familiar sound of wheels gliding down the boardwalk to his house. He smiled, left his food on the counter and grabbed a water bottle. He walked to the door, opened it and held the bottle out in front of him so she could get it.

"Thanks Oreo!" she chirped as she skidded to a stop and snatched the water from his hand. He sighed at the new nick name she had given him.

"Hey Lilly," he responded and shut the door.

She sat on the couch and took a sip from her water bottle. She took off her helmet and shook her hair, wiped the sweat off her forehead and walked over to the counter where he was standing.

"So what's up Ollie?" He looked at her and smiled. She was wearing his dark purple "Metro Station" hoodie which she always claimed he "forgot" at her house.

"Nothing, I'm just getting something to eat," he responded and held up a slice of pizza, to show her. She snatched it from his hand and took a bite.

"Huh? Oh what was that? Oh yes Lilly you may have a slice, I would be more than happy to give it to you _since you asked!_" He rolled his eyes at her. She giggled and nudged Oliver playfully in the ribs.

"Sorry, Ollie, you know how I do!" He rolled his eyes once more and laughed at her.

"So what are you doing here? You usually spend Sunday's with Miley." He asked.

" Oh, she had to go to a meeting with the director of this new movie she's going to be in called 'The Last Song' written by Nicolas Sparks; but my mom wouldn't let me go because I have to study for that huge physics test I'm taking tomorrow."

He nodded. "He was the guy who wrote those God-awful romance novels you and Miley are always talking about right?"

"You mean The Notebook and A walk to Remember?" She giggled.

"Yes those, I can't believe you guys made me stay for 'chick-flick-Friday' last week. It was horrible. It's bad enough to have to hear you guys talk about it all the time but to watch it….I thought I was going to kill myself." He shuddered.

" Aww, come on, I thought you were enjoying it. You even cried at the end with us."

He laughed, " Yes those were tears of happiness. I couldn't have been happier when I saw the end credits rolling on the screen. I've never seen a more beautiful sight!" He took a sip of his soda.

She smacked him on the arm. "You are _such_ a guy!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I try!" he said cockily and popped his collar.

She rolled her eyes and finished her Pizza then threw her water bottle in the trash. Oliver did the same and they headed up to his room.

She stepped over a pile of dirty clothes and lay down on his bed with her eyes closed.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your bed?" she asked.

"Yes, Lilly. Every time you're in my room you say the same thing." He laughed.

She opened her eyes and shrieked in surprise. Starring down at her was a towel clad Megan Fox.

" Oh, I see you've discovered my future wife," he said calmly as if her screaming at the picture were a daily occurrence.

She was used to seeing posters of women in Oliver's room but they were usually wearing bikini's or shorts and tight shirts. She had never seen anything as provocative as that poster in his room before, but then again, she had to remember he was 17 now; practically a man.

"Isn't she that girl from Transformers?" she questioned after taking a good look at her.

"Yeah,_ so_ sexy!" he exclaimed. She laughed.

The phone rang, "Hang on Lil," he looked at the caller I.D and smiled.

"Hey, Lil it's Cooper, I'll put it on speaker phone and we can both talk to him." She nodded.

"Hey Coop," he said as he picked it up.

"Hey, O man. You up for staring at the babes on the beach today?" Lilly laughed and Oliver blushed.

"Hey Oliver, why didn't you tell me you had a girl over? You 'bout to get some aren't you? Ooh I bet it's that hot surfer chick from the beach….what was her name…….uh, Susie right? Oh man she has the biggest-"

"Hey Coop," she interrupted a bit scared by what he was going to say.

"Lilly?" he asked.

"Yeah Coop," she answered.

" Oh…um…never mind bro I didn't realize it was just Lilly, my bad dude. I'll catch you later and maybe we can go this afternoon."

"Alright, bye C dog," answered Oliver and hung up the phone.

Lilly was starring at the wall, his pillow clutched to her chest. He looked at her and sighed. He sat next to her on the bed and nudged her in the ribs with his elbow. She just sighed and clutched the pillow tighter.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"What Cooper said," she answered still not looking at him.

"Oh, about the hot chicks? Well you know how we are Lills, were guys it's what we do!"

She shook her head, "What then?"

"You know, how he said I was 'just Lilly'. What did he mean by that?" she asked.

"I…well…I guess he meant that it was you and he thought I was hooking up with some hot chick, you know. But then he found out it was you and he just said never mind because he knows that you are my best friend, so I wouldn't be hooking up with you."

She nodded and he could tell she had been hurt by the comment. She got up and walked over towards his closet. She opened it and was greeted by another barely clad model. _Were these everywhere? _

She looked in the mirror on the door and sighed. "Am I that bad?" She thought aloud. She looked at her hair and ruffled it a bit so it wasn't as matted. She examined her black and white checkered Vans, her dark jean Bermuda shorts and her simple plain white tank with her bathing suit straps showing. She then looked at Oliver's sweatshirt, it fit him just right and even made him look…good. But on her it was about 3 sizes too big and hid her curves.

"What does she have that I don't?" she asked pointing to the model on the door.

"Um..well," He blushed. " Well she has nice assets ," he tried.

"You mean a big ass and boobs?" she corrected. He nodded.

"Yeah pretty much," she smiled slightly.

" Why are guys so stupid?" she asked. "Don't they know it hurts?"

He had never seen her like this; she always seemed like the confident one. He had never seen a shred of insecurity within her in the 15 years they had known each other.

"Well, yeah I guess we know it hurts a little bit, but comments girls make hurt us too."

She looked at him skeptically, "Like what?" she raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

"Uh… do you remember when they held the 2007 male's surfing championship in down town Malibu?" She nodded and smiled. That was a good week.

"So many hot guys!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah that exactly my point," he said. "That week I had to hear you and Miley talk about how the guys were so hot and muscular and…whatever else you guys say." She looked at him not quite understanding.

He took off his shirt and was left in his wife beater. She looked at how buff he was, she could see every well carved muscle on his stomach and his muscles rippled when he moved.

" Woah, when did you become so buff?" she asked clearly surprised. He smiled.

"Do you remember that after the competition my Tuesday and Thursday afternoons were no longer available to you and Miley?" She nodded. "Yeah, going to the mall was hard because we didn't have anyone to hold our bags on those days."

He rolled his eyes. "Well every Tuesday and Thursday I would hit the gym. And this," he flexed his arms, "Is the fruit of all my hard work over the past two years,"

She nodded approvingly, "Wait so you started working out because of what we said?" he nodded. "Oh, Oreo, I had no idea our comments hurt you,"

He laughed, "It's okay because in a way it made me better."

She walked towards the bed. " So does this mean I have to start dressing like a girl to get guys to like me?"

" Oh, so that's what you were worried about, you don't care what guys say about other girls you just care about what guys think of you."

"Am I a monster Oliver, why don't guys look at me the way they look at Miley? " She took his sweatshirt off and wrapped her arms around herself. "Am I ugly Oliver, why don't guys like me?"

He sighed. He had forgotten that underneath all of that skateboarding lingo and the tomboyish attitude was a girl.

"Lilly, you're not ugly." He answered. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How do you know, after all I'm 'just Lilly'?"

He sighed. He flipped his hands over so his palms were up; she untangled her arms from herself and placed her hands in his.

"You're not 'just Lilly' ok? At least not to me." He said. She smiled and began tapping her fingers against his hand.

"You're Lilly, my best friend who I used to chuck crayons at in Kindergarten. You are the girl who taught me how to skateboard and surf."

"You would've learned eventually all you did was watch me all day," she interrupted.

" No but you were the one who shoved me into the ocean with your board so I could do nothing else but surf, and you were the one who pushed me down the half pipe when I was too scared to go down."

"Ok so it was forceful teaching I guess," she giggled. He laughed and put his chin on her head.

"See, you're not just Lilly and you're not ugly," he sighed. "Do you remember when you went with your aunt to Florida for the summer before freshman year?" she nodded. "Well what changed when I saw you again on the first day of school?"

"Um…. well you finally had your first guy friends and you were finally taller than me, even if it was only by an inch" She laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, besides that," he said " More towards what happened to you." He directed her thinking.

" Oh..um I lost the glasses and braces. I finally grew into my nose and died my hair back to blonde." She laughed. " Oh my god, do you remember when I tried to get strawberry highlights and I ended up turning my hair orange." He nodded smiling.

" Well, that day I was excited to see you again and waited in front of the steps for a girl with orange hair and a large nose. She never showed up, but a girl with blonde hair and a pretty face did. That was you." She blushed.

"Let me tell you, when you tapped my shoulder and hugged me I thought someone was playing a terrible prank on me. I thought I was being Punk'd or something."

She laughed, "Wait," She untangled herself from his arms and turned to face him, "was that why you kept saying 'where's Ashton?' 'where's Ashton?' like an idiot over and over again?"

He nodded " Yeah, I took one look at you and said hot damn who are you and what have you done to Lilly?"

"Come on Oliver, you're supposed to say that, you're my best friend, and if you didn't I would beat you to a pulp!"

He looked at her sourly and rubbed the arm she had punched the day before. "True,"

She grimaced, "Sorry about that, but in my defense you should know better than to steal my nachos like that, I was hungry!"

He laughed and sat down on the bed; she looked at her cell phone and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"It's 6 o'clock, we should go down to Rico's for dinner."

" Why? I have food here if you're hungry, besides didn't you just eat like two hours ago?"

" Yeah, but I don't want your mom's tuna casserole," she said and stuck out her tongue. Mrs. Oken was a nice lady who was talented in many things such as gardening, chess, and surfing. She even helped the girls out when it was time to buy their first bras, but one of the few things she couldn't do was cook. Something as simple as toast usually ended up with a call to the fire department.

He shuddered, "Yeah, okay good call, but why can't we just order pizza or something? I don't want to get up!" he said, and lay down on the bed.

She let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed his arm. "Come on Oliver, you big lazy butt, Rico's doing the fireworks tonight and I want a hotdog!"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Come on Oliver! I'll buy you a chocolate shake!"

He opened his eyes, " Make that a chocolate shake and curly fries and we have a deal."

She smiled and tugged him out of bed. "Come one its 6:15 and the fireworks start at 7, let's go!"

"Slow down Lilly; let me put my shirt back on." She sighed.

"You look fine Oliver, let's go!" he blushed and barley managed to grab his hoodie when she pulled him down the stairs and out the door.

The sky was starting to darken, turning the night into a shower of blues and purples. The air had cooled and there was no longer the squelching heat. She slipped off her Vans and walked barefoot, since the night had cooled so had the sand which was finally bearable to walk on.

He slipped off his flip flops and joined her in walking barefoot. She walked along the edge of the beach and let the waves tickle her feet. She jumped into the water and let it splash her until the bottoms of her shorts were wet. He smiled at her childlikeness and the simplicity of her being.

"Truscott you're crazy!" he teased. She smiled, poked out her tongue and splashed him. He glared at her before tackling her and sending them both tumbling into the water.

"Oliver!" she groaned. "Get off of me!"

He got off and helped her up. Her white tank top was soaked completely and extremely translucent showing off her tanned stomach and black bikini top.

"Look at what you've done!" she said pointing to her hair which was beginning to curl because of the water.

He took one look at her and laughed. She looked at him and smirked, "Hey at least I don't look like I peed myself!" she said gesturing towards the water stain on his crotch.

He looked down and frowned "Not funny!"

She laughed and raced off towards the shack. "Wow, I like what you've done with the place, Rico." She said, noticing the place was decked out with Tiki torches and leis and a bunch of other stuff needed for a luau.

"Thanks toots!" He winked at her, "Hey, Jackson, get Lillian here a soda!"

Jackson handed it to Rico who then handed it to Lilly. "Here ya go, gorgeous, it's on the house!" He winked again.

Oliver finally caught up to her gasping for breath, "I _so_ regret not doing track." He said in between breaths.

She giggled and offered him the seat next to her. He smiled and sat down.

"What's this clown doing here?" Rico asked, looking at Oliver with disgust.

"We're eating dinner together," she explained.

Rico glared at her and said "That'll be $3.75," and pointed to the soda.

She rolled her eyes, "Hey guys," greeted Jackson, "Wow….did someone have an accident?" he pointed at Oliver.

Lilly snickered, "Whatever Jackson, at least I'm not being bossed around by the spawn of the devil!"

"Touché." He responded. "Anyways, what can I get ya?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, I see he has you working weekends again." She said to Jackson.

"Yeah, I don't think I've had a weekend off since before Christmas break."

"Ouch, why can't you just do the Hannah thing and go with Miley?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I tried but he couldn't find a replacement."

"Hey, I'm not paying you to chit chat so stop talking and start serving!" yelled Rico.

All three of them rolled their eyes, "Alright, I'm going to have a hot dog and pretzel with mustard. He's going to have a chocolate shake and some curly fries."

Jackson nodded as he took down the order, "Okay guys that'll be $15, it should be ready in a bit."

Lilly paid him and they made their way to a table. She took a sip of her soda and shivered. "You suck!" she said between trembling teeth.

"Hey, you started it! You splashed me!" She glared at him and he shrugged off his hoodie.

"Here," he handed it to her. She looked at him.

"Well, what are you going to wear?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about me," she put on his sweatshirt and sighed comfortably.

"Here you go!" said Jackson as he handed them their food. They smiled at him and began to eat.

The fireworks began and they both looked up at the sky in amazement.

"Oh hang on," said Oliver. He grabbed her hot dog, pretzel and Soda.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just grab my stuff and come on!" he began walking towards the shore. He found a good spot and sat down. She looked at him, "Where am I supposed to sit? The ground's wet!"

He crossed his legs and patted his thighs for her to sit down.

She looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure? I don't want to crush you or anything!"

He rolled his eyes and tugged on her a little bit. She yelped as she went tumbling down onto his lap.

"See there was no crushing or anything," he said. She scooted herself down and placed her head on his chest. He smiled at her and leaned back so he was lying on his fore arms.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" she questioned.

"Lilly, shut up and watch the fireworks!"

They watched the fireworks in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Oliver?"

" Hm….?" He asked in a sort of daze.

"Can I have a sip of your shake?" she asked quietly so as not to disturb the peace.

He handed it to her and continued to watch the fireworks.

" Thanks," he looked at her and smiled. She had a chocolate mustache, her eyes flickered in sync with the fireworks and her hair was frizzy and just a plain mess.

" Oh wow," he said.

She scrunched her face up in confusion. "What?"

He laughed. "Nothing really, it's just well, you haven't wiped your face or checked your nails or even raked a hand through your hair, at all. Most girls would be freaking out by now because their hair is a frizzy mess and because they have a chocolate mustache."

She instinctively wiped her mouth causing him to laugh, she frowned, "I guess it's not very lady like of me! I should probably work on that so I can finally get a boyfriend, right?"

He shrugged, "Well you could, but those are the things I love about you. You know Lilly I don't care how you act or what you look like, because you're my best friend and.… I've kind of been in love with you since I chucked crayons at you when we were five. And I think I've been scared of you ever since you didn't cry when I threw those crayons at you."

She smiled, "You mean that Oliver?"

"Yeah," he answered and raked his finger through her hair.

"Oliver, I kind of like this— us being together like this, it feels right."

They just sat there for a few moments, their minds going over what had just happened. A change in their friendship was evident but whether things would change for the good or that bad was not yet known. After a few more moments she spoke. And even though the fireworks were still crackling above, he heard her.

"You know Oliver, I've kind of been in love with you too!"

She placed her head in the crook of his neck enjoying the sound of his heart beating and the smell of his cologne lulling her to sleep.

"Lilly…?" he asked as he rubbed her arm softly.

" Hm…?" she answered realizing she had been almost asleep.

" You know back at the house when you said I looked fine, did you mean like regular fine or _damn fine_?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Upon noticing he wasn't kidding she pushed him down and pinned him there.

" You sure know how to ruin a mood, you doughnut !"

Her hair tickled his face as she hovered above him. He tried to squirm out of her grasp but she wouldn't let go. She squeezed his arm harder and he cringed in pain.

"Oh, what's wrong?" she asked and quickly drew her hands back.

" Remember the arm that you punched yesterday, the one that has a very large bruise forming on it? Yeah, it hurts when you do that." He answered.

"Sorry," she traced her fingers over the bruise watching him wince in pain as she touched the darker part of the bruise.

"Here, let me kiss it to make it better." She tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed the bruise.

She looked at him and gave him a quirky smile.

"You know Lilly," he gave her his crooked grin, " My lips kind of hurt too, maybe you should kiss them and make them feel better."

She laughed, "Oken, you _are a_ character!" She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed.

She sighed dramatically, "Fine, fine!" she leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips. They stayed there kissing for a few seconds, tender lips brushing against tender lips. Emotions that have waited years to be set free are bouncing wildly inside their systems. The flame that had been burning for 15 years was burning its brightest, ever.

They broke away and she smiled, "Happy?" she asked.

He chuckled and smiled, "Very."

She leaned her head against his chest so that they were both lying flat on the sand. She listened to the sound of his heart beat and the waves crashing on the shore.

"Oliver?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he answered drowsily and she knew he had been asleep.

"How are we going to tell Miley about us?"

"Don't know….don't care, as long as I'm with you…" he mumbled.

And that was it, she didn't care that the fireworks were over and people were leaving; didn't care that Rico was closing the shack or that it was late and that they should probably get home. All that mattered was the person lying next to her in the sand, and the moments they would share together.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review even if you hated it, it's always good to know what I can improve on.**

**~ Kiki xoxo :)**


End file.
